Bluffington (reworked)
"Bluffington" is an sophomore album by Melanie Martinez as a sequel to her platinum album 'Crybaby'. It was speculated to be the now known 'K-12' and was leaked in 2017 with a few songs such as 'Unhappy Meal', 'Drama Club' and '99 cent store' supposedly being featured on the album. It was scrapped and is now the official 'K-12' album and feature film. This is the reworked version of the album. Background Melanie began recording the album in 2015, after 'Crybaby', and finished in 2017. The standard version was planned to have a total of 13 tracks with 3 additional for the deluxe version. Story The concept of Bluffington would be set in a town, and would be told from Cry Baby's perspective. According to Melanie, it would be Cry Baby stepping outside of her family life and love life and acting like a narrator for Bluffington. The title of the album is the name of a particular place in Cry Baby's town/neighborhood. Cry Baby would be introducing new characters, but she should appear on the album at some point. Melanie in a interview when was asked about the album plot (before it was scrapped), she said "You’re not learning about her, you’re learning about the place that she’s in and she perspective". Tracklist # Strawberry Boy # The Principal # Drama Club # Friendship Bracelets # Wheels On The Bus # Telling Tales # Show & Tell # 99 Cent Store # Bluffington # Recess # Unhappy Meal # Nursery Rhymes # Teacher's Pet # Dismissal Deluxe Tracks 15. Jimmy Tells 16. Silence Says 17. Nurse’s Office 18. High School Sweethearts Scrapped Songs * As If * Another Man * Bloody Mary * Building 24 * Banana Well * Blossoming * Cry Together * Creedmoor * Garden * Field Trip * Guns Out * Go Home * Hopscotch * Honey Jar * I Scream * Jack in the Box * Kindergarten * Lover Boy * Pop Quiz * PIGGYBACK * Popcorn * Paper People * Paper Planes * Time Flies * Tired Life * Toy Chest * Tronald Dump * Two-Faced * Vinyl Plastic * Zebra's are Cute Movie Locations * Cry Baby's House * Molly McDolly's Burger Shack * Rolling Rink * 99 Cent Store * Bluffington School ** Cafeteria ** Drama Classroom ** Gymnasium ** Nurse's Office ** Playground ** Principal's Office ** Swimming Pool ** Tennis Court Characters * Cry Baby * Angelita * Celeste * Magnolia * Fleur * Ben * Lilith * Blue Boy * Kelly * Lucy * Brandon * Thomas * Ms Daphne * Ms Penelope * Mr Cornwell Trivia * Melanie’s vocal range spans C#3-G6 on this album. * Melanie stated in an interview bluffington will be more hip-hop-like than her other music. * Melanie told a fan that bluffington will be much darker than her previous album. * Melanie said that bluffington is set in "a really bad place that we can all relate to". * Melanie said that she will produce a film that will accompany bluffington. ** However she discarded the album before she started recording the movie to accompany it. * Melanie said on Instagram that Bluffington has a completely different style of music from Cry Baby. * There are currently three known singles that were planned for the album. * "Go Home" and "Friendship Bracelets" were reworked for her album K-12 like "High School Sweethearts" and "Lunchbox Friends". * Melanie reworked the songs "Strawberry Boy" and "Tronald Dump" for her album K-12 like "Strawberry Shortcake" and "The Principal" by changing the lyrics and song titles. Singles # 99 Cent Store - Melanie was hesitant at releasing this at first - however, she decided to release it as the first single for the album. It was released with good reviews. # Drama Club - She released this song as a 2nd response to Timothy Heller after her stand-alone single "PIGGYBACK". It recieved a lot of controversy, but it had good reviews. # Unhappy Meal - Melanie wrote this song about fast food making kids feel sick and throwing up, but they still come back to eat it. It had good reviews. Category:Albums